


Comfort in this

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Teasing, Weight Gain, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Loki are living together in New Asgard, as boyfriends and Bucky has a rather ... interesting coping mechanism for recovery.Weight gain/feederism.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Cookies and compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> This is a work of fiction - an adaption of a RP I have been having with a very dear friend of mine.
> 
> It features weight gain, feederism, feeding, etc. Please read at your own risk.   
> Chapter two features some .. smut? Like, not really sex but smut. So yeah.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> No, I don´t own these characters. (a boy can wish tho)

It was a rather rainy day in New Asgard, sky littered with clouds and the occasional rain shower coming down. The perfect weather for staying inside and sitting in front of a cozy fire or similar.  
Bucky was currently in the kitchen, the place he was most of his time, baking cookies. Or well, he had been baking cookies. The whole kitchen still smelled of them even if there was an obvious dent in the amount that was still there.  
The ex-assassin was profoundly devouring them, batch after batch until he had ran out of batter and had set the last batch into the oven.  
As he was eating them he did not really mind anything, seeming unfocused in general – as he often was. 

“Hello Honey,” the voice startled him slightly but it was warning enough not to jump at the arms that wrapped around him from behind, resting on that belly he had eaten himself on. With a sigh he leaned a little against the other male, closing his eyes for a moment, a little smile stealing itself on his lips.  
“Hey,” he whispered back in a soft manner, then his eyes opened up again and he retreated his hands from the cookie batch and turned to wrap them around the god instead.

“You´ve been busy, dear.” The god spoke, looking into his eyes before his hand sneaked around Bucky´s waist, groping slightly into those soft love handles.   
Bucky only nodded in agreement to that statement and sighed softly.   
“Smells good,” it was a compliment, words spoken soft and delicate with just a tone of praise behind them  
"I suppose you've eaten them all now?" the trickster followed up, his hands smoothing over Bucky's round belly, watching for his reaction. It was obvious how the former assassin had started to round out during his time here. How he had grown out of pants and shirts and still did not slow down. How he found comfort in the food.

Bucky blinked quickly and flushed. "N-no?" He then said but with a glance to the plate his shoulders fell. "Uh...maybe?" He seemed embarrassed but yet Loki had gently pointed it out before – how much the other was eating – and he had never changed anything about it. If Loki had to be honest, he was sure that Bucky liked this.   
The god of mischief giggled softly and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky´s neck, cold lips against warm skin.   
“So long as you enjoyed them, I don't mind."  
And really, Loki definitely did not mind, it made Bucky happy, seemingly so at least. It made him calm and he seemed to like cooking and baking – as a hobby. As something to occupy his mind with. Something to relent into and find comfort in.

Loki turned his head down, and nibbled at Bucky's shoulder, his hands finding their way to slide under his shirt to feel the warm skin and fuzzy hair. He was extraordinarily comfortable here and would not trade this for anything else, nothing in all the realms. This was his – their – home and they could rely on each other and whatever other comfort they seek they could get. Nothing was forbidden here. No judgment from either of them. So what if Bucky liked to eat himself out of his pants? Loki would not judge.   
He gently groped the others sides, feeling into the softness that had circumcised around those growing hips.

Bucky let out a soft noise at that and smiled a bit, relaxing.  
The sigh was a good thing, that he was feeling a little more at ease. The god rubbed over the beneath of Bucky's round belly. "Cute."  
And this earned him another low noise from him, smile plastered on his face.  
"Beautiful boy." Loki muttered against Bucky's shoulder, basking in just how warm Bucky was. He had started to like complimenting the soldier, It helped with being honest and Bucky seemed to love it. Although shy to it he always smiled.  
Bucky let out a low noise and flushed deeply. Beautiful boy. That was a new one and it made him flustered. Good boy was something entirely else - but beautiful boy?   
God he felt adored and young and- Suddenly his eyes went all wide and he just stared at nothing for a moment. Beautiful boy. His mother had always called him that and it was...nice.

The expression, the process in Bucky's mind, Loki didn't know about any of it. He just sighed softly, and snuggled his cheek against Bucky's shoulder, fingers tracing back and forth over the fluffy hair on that big, full belly. "I love you..." he sighed, such a quiet mumble under his breath.

Bucky nodded softly and took a deep breath. "I love you," he mumbled softly and turned to face him. The memories were gone but it left a warm feeling. Beautiful boy. That one was nice, warm and comfortable.

Oh, that was nice, Loki's hands resting on Bucky's soft hips, their bellies pressed together, and a soft smile on Loki's lips. "So," he said so conversationally, ‘  
"I imagine you just want to spend the rest of the day eating?" It was obvious, the way Bucky had been in the kitchen all day, gorging and filling himself up with food and calories.

It was not a wrong assumption but Bucky found himself flushing none the less and clearing his throat.  
“If you don´t mind?” 

Loki´s reply was immediate and soft spoken. “Of course not, dear. But how about you continue this in bed? It would be much more comfortable, wouldn´t it be?”  
Loki traced his hands along the beneath of Bucky's belly, sighing against the side of his neck, and enjoying the feel of him.   
Loki rubbed over Bucky's middle, over his pudgy hips. Contently, Loki rubbed his hand back and forth over Bucky's belly, smoothing the fluffy curve of his stuffed stomach.

Bucky gave a small smile to that and then just reached over to grab more of those cookies, continued to eat. Bed sounded good but this was just as comfortable, leaning close to the god and filling his already pretty full stomach. He sighed and relaxed, smiling a bit as he continued to eat and stuff himself full of food.

Loki stayed with him, hand rubbing over his big belly, a light smile on his face.  
And Bucky ate and ate, just consuming more food as he relaxed against his touch.

"You're so big..." Loki sighed softly, his finger dipping into Bucky's belly button, "Big, gorgeous man..."  
A soft noise made its way past his throat and his eyes focused on Loki, cheeks flushed softly.  
Loki peered up at Bucky, and smiled so gently, smoothing his hand up over to the top of his engorged gut. "You look so content, dear."  
This got Loki another nod, a soft flush to his cheeks as he cleared his throat.   
“I am- feels nice.”

In Loki´s eyes he looked good, enjoying food, enjoying being domestic. He looked soft, and happy. And Loki had done this. He'd made someone happy. The god snuggled in contently and closed his eyes with a sigh.  
Bucky sighed happily and just continued to eat, soon his stomach was full and round and pressing against his shirt. No wonder, he had eaten so much at the market and then the cake and the cookies – Bucky surely had had his fill of food for today. But it did not mean he had to stop now. He was comfortable with it and enjoying himself. Enjoying the feeling of plumping up.

It was one of the sweetest things Loki had seen, the fabric of the shirt pulled taught and dipping into Bucky's belly button, so packed full of food, so well looked after.

"You're full?" Loki asked softly, teasing and gentle.  
A nod was the answer given and yet Bucky reached for some more food, the last few of those cookies.  
"So you really think you can fit much more in here, tubby?" Loki asked affectionately, so carefully patting his already full belly, feeling the heft of it wobble beneath his hand.  
He let out a low noise at that, eyes on Loki, pupils widened slightly. "Mhm.. yes." He mumbled. "a bit."  
The prince smiled such a charming expression, "A bit?" he cooed, nudging his nose up under Bucky's chin.

"Big, fat Bucky..." Loki sighed, his hand smoothing over the top of Bucky's round belly, where it was tightest, and therefore likely the most sore.  
Bucky glanced at him with his eyes wide and pupils delicated but focused, oh so focused.  
Such beautiful, big eyes. Not the narrowed, suspicious glare of an assassin, but big, blown eyes of a sweet man doing his very best, and who adored the love and attention he got.   
"Better?" The god cooed.

He nodded slightly and let out a soft groan as he shifted again. "mh- I think.. a bit more wont hurt." He said and reached for a muffin. Where those had come from? He had bough them earlier that day.  
A dark brow lifted, and Loki watched him uncomfortably shift, watched him reach for even more food, and Norns, that was utterly hot. He had such appetite, insatiable and endless.

Bucky let out a soft noise, a breathy little moan as he took a bite. He was full, utterly and completely full, stuffed even and yet he continued to eat.

"You be careful, love." Loki mumbled softly, against Bucky's shoulder. "You'll pop."  
"mm-" He took another bite, eyes wide but so, so focused.  
"Darling-" Loki gasped, amused, but feigning such concern, "You'll make yourself ill."  
"M fine, He mumbled out, softly, breathy. The he took another bite, chewing slowly.

Norns, look at him go, so bloated and full, barely able to breathe. Loki scooted about slowly on the bed, so as not to jostle Bucky's middle too much, and settled in front of him, so he could adjust his dear's pants over that stuffed swell.

It took him far longer than it usually would but Bucky actually finished that muffin, breathing hard although even that was difficult with how full he was.  
"Look at you..." Loki purred, a low, deep hum, both hands smoothing Bucky's shirt up, rubbing over his full, engorged belly, "So big…” The trickster purred, snuggling his face against Bucky's stuffed gut, so gentle and careful with him.

Bucky sighed and shifted again grunting slightly. "mhm..full"  
"You are..." Loki sighed, "So big, you ate so much." Norns, he felt so big, so well fed. Loki rubbed so gently, and pressed kisses along the curve of his gut.  
This earned Loki a low and breathy moan, followed by a sigh.   
"Beautiful." Loki sighed, showering Bucky in slow kisses, kneading and pawing at him  
Loki sighed softly against Bucky, and carefully rubbed where it surely hurt the most. "Like this?"

"Yes," He breathed out, voice a little unsteady again. "Just like.. mhm this.” Bucky was definitely enjoying this, letting out soft breathy little moans.  
"Mm, how fat you're getting." Loki sighed, and kissed just beneath Bucky's belly button  
"Y-yeah" He said, oh how unsteady his voice was and his cheeks flushed.

Loki chuckled, a soft smile on his lips. His hands warmed, pushing gently, kneading and kissing, practically worshiping the bloated swell of Bucky's gut  
And Bucky was moaning softly, totally enjoying all of this, groaning lowly and leaning into his touch with those little breathy sounds.


	2. The weight of my love for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smutty rest of this!  
> Enjoy!

"Feeling better?" Loki cooed, though he knew damn well Bucky wasn't, he was inches from the half hard-on Bucky had, and he still felt so big and full  
The ex-assassin nodded a bit, tongue inching out to flick over his lips. "uh- y-yeah but...keep it up? m still...so full"

"Yes, you are..." Loki replied, softly teasing, "I cannot believe you ate so much. You must hurt..." He sighed, pushing his fingertips against the tight drum of Bucky's belly.  
Bucky flicked his tongue over his lips again, soft breathy little noises escaping him.   
"Y-yeah, just..like this," He mumbled, voice just a little unsteady.  
Oh Loki did know that sound, and he kept down his smirk, instead choosing to gently heft and wobble Bucky's belly.   
"Look at you," he sneered softly with a cheeky tone, "Gluttonous waste of a soldier..."

And there he moaned out lowly and shifted the slightest bit, eyes wide and cheeks oh so red. "Y-yes I am" he breathe out.

From his vantage point down near Bucky's fuzzy belly, Loki could see how interested he was. He flashed a smile, his hands still so gentle and smooth.   
"The Winter Soldier," Loki said, so careful about what he was going to say, and very ready to comfort Bucky if he said the wrong thing, "Stuffed so full you can barely move. You couldn't help yourself, could you? What sort of an assassin grows fat and lazy, hm?"  
Oh that earned Loki another of those soft breathy little moans that Bucky was somewhat trying to hide, pupils wide and gaze so focused on the other. "m-me" He then stuttered out and shifted again just the slightest bit. "I-I couldn't help myself.”

"The only thing you're assassinating is mountains of food." Loki added in that judging, scornful tone, and tentatively, he patted the side of Bucky's stuffed gut. Not slapped, just gently patted. "What would Hydra think to see you now? Their prized soldier eating himself to ruin."  
Bucky bit his lip to stiffle that straight out moan. This after all was the main reason why he did it, to himself at least - and because he found he /liked/ it just as his body was right now.   
"U-uhm I- " he shifted again, gaze on Loki, "They- they would be shocked-”

Loki watched Bucky, though his voice was stern, his eyes watched to make sure he was okay, that he wasn't pushing too hard, emotionally or literally on this swollen, hairy belly.   
"I'm sure they would. And when you eat your way out of even these new clothes? When you run out of breath as you waddle and wobble your way only so far as the fridge?"  
Bucky let out another breathy little moan, cheeks reddened deeply. "U-uh"  
"Don't tell me you're losing your wits too, Bucky..." Loki teased, and pushed carefully on the top of Bucky's gut, trying to massage things down a little better.

He groaned at that and bit his lip again, looking at Loki. "I- uhh- I- they.. they would be so shocked, ´m no longer of use tp them." He breathed out.  
"That's right, they would be appalled." Loki tutted, and both hands rubbed over the sides of Bucky's middle. "What use is a soldier who cannot stop from gorging and growing obese?"  
That made James buck his hips slightly and immediately turn dark red, embarrassed but none the less obviously turned on.

"Oh," Loki cooed softly, "Now, don't go rolling your hips at me like that," he tutted, shaking his head, "We both know you've eaten far too much to get up and do anything about it."  
Bucky flicked his tongue over his lips again, slow and nervous. "Y-yeah," he breathed out, face still so flushed from embarrassment. "M far too full to move"

"That's right, fatty..." Loki purred lowly, patting the side of Bucky's gut again. He flashed a bright, cheeky grin. "It's almost like you want to see how fast you can blow up.”  
Bucky moaned softly and nodded at that, pupils wide.   
"Mhm-” He looked at him and squirmed slightly again, almost rolling his hips up again but stopping himself.  
"It's a good thing you're sitting down…” Loki sighed, his hand rubbing over the underneath of Bucky's belly.   
"I'll bet this would reach the mattress if you knelt over."

"M-maybe," Bucky breathed out and rolled his hips slightly, trying to be so subtle. Again. 

Oh but Loki noticed, the roll of his hips, the hard interest in his pants. He smirked to himself.   
"Mhm." Loki hummed in reply, amused.  
"You'd better not feel like more food..." He warned, hands both feeling over the stretched skin, "You feel as if you'd burst."

"D-don't think I could eat more," He admitted and let out a soft noise again, shifting.  
"How fortunate that I won't make you." Loki answered softly, hands smoothing softly over Bucky's belly, poor thing.   
"Perhaps later."

"Please," He breathed out, cheeks red and hips rolling up again. He flushed and shifted.

"Oh, you want me to fatten you up, do you now?" Loki cooed, finger dipping into Bucky's navel.  
"Yes," He moaned out, cheeks flushing deep, deep red. "P-please? I- uh uhh"  
"Bucky...." Loki tutted, shaking his head mournfully as he went along with this game, "If I did that now, you would pop like an overinflated balloon.”  
"Later, of course." Loki grinned charmingly, ducking his head to kiss and worship Bucky's very overfed belly. "I would just love to ruin Hydras best weapon."

"Please," He breathed out and flushed again, hips rolling up again. "I...uh..uh"

"Not a very wordy one, are you?" Loki teased  
softly, giving a slow, careful shake to Bucky's middle, feeling how heavy he was.  
"Please ruin me," He breathed out, eyes so focused and blown.  
“Ruin you?" Loki smirked. He'd never seen Bucky so desperately needy and hard, rolling his hips, groaning and whining, and making desperate pleas.  
"Well, right now, my dear, you are far too full for anything." Loki reminded him, patting his big gut as if he'd forgotten. "But soon enough you have my word."

"I..I uh.. " He nodded and bit his lip again. "C-can you I uh-" He stuttered and glanced away. "T-touch me? I- I uh nevermind."

Touch him? Hadn't Loki been- oh. Oh he realized what Bucky was asking of him, and flashed a little smile. "I suppose I could..." He mused, fingers tracing down over the fattened curve of the mortal belly, "Too big to reach, are you?"

Bucky flushed in such a deep red, shifting. He was between embarrassed to even ask /that/ and needing relief. "I...mhm- y-yeah"  
"Of course." Loki smirked, ducking down to kiss along Bucky's thick thighs, along the warriors well loved legs.

He gasped and shivered slightly. "I- I dont wanna ask too much of you b- but could uh.. could you keep talking while you touch me?" Oh how flustered he seemed but yet he had asked.  
Of course it wasn't too much to ask, Loki grinned softly, and pushed gently on both sides of Bucky's full stomach.   
"You're enjoying this, aren't you? My filthy mortal..." he tutted.  
The god chuckled, and patted the sides of that heavy belly. "Mm, yes you do." he purred, kissing up a thick thigh and pressing kisses along the underneath of Bucky's overstuffed gut.   
He had not even waited for a reply as the answer was obvious. The way Bucky was breathing and squirming in need with his eyes so blown it was quiet obvious just how much he enjoyed this, all of this.

"Look at you," Loki tutted, giving a gentle squeeze of that hefty tummy, "You can barely move, can you?"

Bucky moaned at that and nodded a little. "N-no I can't " he breathed out lowly. "Too full."

"You did this to yourself, Bucky." Loki sighed, his breath hot on Bucky's belly, "Eating like some gluttonous beast."  
Loki lavished his big, swollen middle with kisses, fingertips pressing gently against the taut flesh, a sigh in his chest.   
"Mm, great tubby man..." he muttered, quickly losing his words

Bucky moaned lowly and squirmed slightly, eyes fluttering. "Feels so...good," he breathed out, cheeks red.  
Oh he was so red, so embarrassed by this. Loki smiled gently, and raked his nails over Bucky's skin. "I'll bet so. You must be so sore...'

He gasped at that, eyes rolling back by the slightest pain infliction. "Mhgg- yes"

For a brief moment, Loki glanced up to check Bucky was okay, before he just did it again  
Loki smirked, looking up to his warrior, and smoothing his palms over the rounded sides he'd been scratching over. "Seems you're a glutton for pain, too?"  
Bucky flushed again and looked at him. "N-not as much as for fat,' he breathed out lowly, then went even darker. He probably had not meant to say that, not with that word . He had wanted to say food at first but.. it just escaped him.

Loki's brows lifted up, and an utterly mischievous grin lit up his face. He slapped the side of Bucky's belly gently, getting it to wobble just a little.   
"And just look at how fat you're getting."  
Loki gave a hefty wobble again, and watched Bucky's deep red cheeks. Norns, he didn't even need to delve into his pants to get such a reaction, what a sensitive creature he was.

Bucky, who had not been touched in such a long time, surely was rather sensitive. He groaned softly and looked at him with those wide eyes. "I- I" he did not even dare to say it. He was close, from those words and ministrations alone.  
"You?" Loki teased softly, smirking brightly as he pushed on the top of Bucky's belly slowly and gently.  
Bucky squirmed and groaned lowly, eyes fluttering. " I ... I feel like I am close," he breathe out and flushed deeper.

Oh it really was that easy. Loki was, frankly, a little relieved that indeed it was so easy, because he didn't know he was up to the task, so to speak. Not that he didn't love this as much as Bucky, but such intimacies he'd performed in the past as a means of manipulation, not as something for real connection. So he leaned up, a hand resting on Bucky's distended belly, and whispered low in his ear,   
"Fat slut."

And Bucky really came, eyes fluttering and breathing speeding up a bit. Cheeks deep red, little breathy moans escaping him. Then he looked at Loki again with the reddest face and embarrassment and something like fear in his eyes.

Oh, to bring someone unraveling like that, and so simply, Loki was astounded. He smiled softly, smoothing a hand along Bucky's side, slow and gentle that he wouldn't startle, and pressed a kiss to his temple, so sweet and soft, "Beautiful man." he whispered against Bucky's skin

Both of them really found comfort in this, did they not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: Gabrielsammysangel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed? Please leave me a comment or something. :3
> 
> Tumblr: GabrielSammysAngel  
> We can chat if you wanna!


End file.
